


Whistle in the Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: being a ghost, graveyards, not really - Freeform, not really sad i swear, this is a literal swear to god drabble from the ye olde days where they were like 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyones dead. old age most, others maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what the shit fuck god damn this is it just had to happen. if you got past "everyones dead" and "its like 150 words" congrats. have fun in the next 30 seconds. youre a real mvp

The graveyard was empty, lonely. It was a strange life, Clary had. She thought death would be strange too. It was like nothing else, warm, but cold at the same time, the touch of an old friend, and only a quick spark of fear that faded so fast. She could feel herself dissolving into some other incomprehensible state. She wanted to bad to bleed into whatever came next. Shadowhunters did not talk much of an afterlife, but something about how mystical everything else was tugged on Clary’s heart. It existed. Of course.  Maybe there would be some sort of Valhalla, golden halls and streets lined with diamonds, maybe it would be a comfortable sea side house, maybe it would be a hell, maybe it would be nothing. No matter what it was, there was nowhere else to go but forward.


End file.
